ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Kinases: Next-Generation Insights and Approaches, organized by Drs. Reid M. Huber, John Kuriyan and Ruth H. Palmer. The meeting will be held in Breckenridge, Colorado from March 5-9, 2017. Decades of advances in both basic and applied research have unequivocally established the importance the kinase family of phosphotransferase enzymes in virtually every aspect of organismal homeostasis. These advances have yielded transformative therapeutic approaches to disease, most notably in the field of cancer where kinase inhibition is helping to fulfill the promise of precision medicine. Yet even today, our perspectives on the complexity of this class of enzymes continues to evolve, and many of the most exciting advancements in the field are being made by applying modern-day insights and technological approaches to the diverse roles the enzymes can play in health and human disease. This meeting will be devoted to exploring this innovative leading edge of basic and applied kinase research, and will bring together leading researchers from academic, clinical and pharmaceutical settings to explore and define the new horizons in the field of kinase biology, with a focus on cancer research and translational development.